The Beauty in the Drawing
by totallyhot
Summary: Angela is drawing a face...but who is it? FEMSLASH! Don't like it, don't read it. One-shot. Mature readers only. Read,Review, and Enjoy! Angela/Brennan


**There never seems to be enough Angela/Brennan stories so i decided to try my shot at one :) **

**This is kind of OOC because I really don't have the all the smarts Brennan does. Which is why this is in Angela's POV. I know more about being an artist than I do being an athropologist.**

* * *

><p>I finished the last few lines of the face I was working on. She had a pretty face with piercing blue eyes and cute nose. I was about to start on doing the hair when there was a sharp knock at my door.<p>

"Angela?" I heard Brennan. I dropped my pencil and turned to face her. I could instantly tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" I asked. She walked to my couch and plopped down with a deep sigh. She closed her eyes and let her head drop into her hands. I stood up and sat beside her. Brennan lifted her head to meet my eyes and I could a swirl of emotion. There was a little sandess but mostly there was confusion.

"I don't know what to do Ange..." She said with a single tear running down her cheek. I felt a sinking in my heart as wiped away the tear with my thumb.

"Just tell me what happened Sweetie." I told her. She dropped her eyes from our gaze and let another tear fall.

"I don't even know. One minute Booth and I were having a normal conversation and the next we are arguing." Her voice was shaky as she continued. "It was just one of our normal arguments that always ended with a kiss at fisrt. Somehow though, it turned into a huge fight. We started yelling and screaming then throwing stuff. I broke it off Angela. I-I..." She couldn't tell me anymore for she was now crying heavily. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. I stroked her hair gently with one hand and placed a small kiss on her head.

"It'll be OK Bren." I reassured her. She shook her head and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I could smell her sweet sent and I breathed it in deeply. We stayed there for a minute until I lifted her head so it was level with mine. I placed a small kiss on her lips and was surprised when she deepened it. I heard the faint sound of Cam's heals and quickly pulled away.

"Cam" I explained when she gasped at the loss of contact. She nodded her head and moved over.

"Angela do you have the facial reconstruction-oh hi Dr. Brennan is everything all right?" Cam asked her.

"Uh yes everything is fine actually" She said and left the room with out a glance back.

I was making a sandwich in my kitchen when I heard a knock on the door. I set down the mayo and cleaned my hands on a towel. Quickly I made my way to the door. I opened it to see a very flushed Brennan.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" I asked stepping aside so she could come in.

"What happened Ange? Why did we kiss?" She asked.

"I don't know Bren." I said truethfully. She placed her jacket on a chair and plopped onto the couch. I sat opposite of her on the coffee table.

"It wasn't rational for us to kiss. I'm not homosexual Angela and I'm sorry if I led you on." She told me. I felt my heart sink at her words. I loved her and she ment everything to me.

"Please just give it a thought Sweetie. Remember, you were the one who kissed back" I told her. I had the tiniest hope that she would change her mind, tell me she was wrong, that she _was _interested in me.

"Ange..." She said closing her eyes and placing her head in her hands. I could see slow tears making little paths down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, I will love you no matter what you want to do" I reassured her. She glanced at my clock on the wall and stood up.

"I really need to get g-"

"No!" I interrupted her and grabbed her arm pulling her towards me "Don't leave like this Brennan! You're running away because you're scared at what you're feeling! I know you feel something for me and it scares you." I pulled her closer to me and stroked her hair. She gasped at the sudden movement but didn't struggle to be let go. Instead she placed a small kiss on my lips. I kissed back and eagerly opened my mouth to her when she ran her tongue across my lips.

I didn't want to rush her so I let her take lead. She let our tongues dance around with each other for awhile until it became not enough. She pushed me to the couch and straddled me at the waist. I pulled away from the kiss and looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you absolutely positive you want this Sweetie?" I asked keeping my voice low. She smiled and captured my lips into another slow and hot kiss. She slowly lifted my tank top off and discarded it on the floor. Her hands explored the newly exposed skin. I arched to her touch and let out small moans of pleasure. She placed kisses down my jaw and along my collar bone. She nipped at my pulse creating a wave of pleasure reaching my core.

Brennan moved on from the kisses and reached behind my back flicking off my bra. She pulled it from my body quickly and wasted no time taking a nipple into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the hard bud and I arched my back into her wanting more. After she was done with that one she moved quickly along, giving my other bud the same attention. After she was done she placed kissed down my stomach. One of my hands were in her brown locks and the other was gripping the top of the couch.

"Oh...Bren...Fuck please..." I begged her. I felt her smile on my skin and she pulled my pants zipper down with teeth. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt the build-up of my release.

She hooked her thumbs in my panties and drew them down in a slow, teasing way.

"You're so wet Ange..." She said slipping her tongue into my slick folds. I bucked my hips as she hit a sensitive spot. I was losing my grip on reality as she worked her tongue in me. Her hand came up to tease my nipple, pinching it and twisting it enough for me to scream.

"Enough...teasing...please Bren..." I gasped out. Her tongue slowly exited my heat and pushed two fingers inside me. My hips bucked and she set a slow pace. She took her hand from my nipple and I groaned at the loss of contact until she was rubbing against my clit. I gasped and moaned as she pumped harder and harder.

"Come for me Angela'" She whispered in my ear and I did. I exploded inside calling her name and my juices ran into her hands. She kept pumping her fingers to help me ride out my wave and when I came back down I was breathless. Seeing that i was done, she pulled her fingers out from inside of me and licked her fingers clean. She gave me a slow kiss and I could taste myself.

"Sweetie, that was...amazing" I told her pulling her up to lay next to me.

"Thank you Angela. I have been told that I'm very good in bed and have a lot of sexual experiences" She told me. I sighed, I didn't realize how deeply I was in love with her until now. I also didn't realize how she looked so much like the drawing I was doing earlier for fun...

"I love you Sweetie" I told her.

"I love you too Ange. I'm sorry I didn't realize it earlier"

* * *

><p><strong>Is it just me who thinks Angela is amazing? Anyways I hope you enjoyed :) I feel like I'm the only person who secretly hopes every time I watch the show that they might get together...Oh well, I can always write about them! Sorry it wasnt very nicely edited...<br>**

**Also please review! Hate it, love it I don' t care just please take the time to review. The only way my writing can get better is for all of you to help me! **


End file.
